


Pipe down

by Baekhanded



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Can we keep them?, Dogs, Fluff, Fluffy, Following Your Heart, Gen, I have no idea how to tag this tbh, Short & Sweet, rescuing, soft, the soriku is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: A day spent in a haze with an iggle in his mind leads Sora to doing what he does best- Helping.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	Pipe down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this video the other day and all I could think the entire time was how Sora would 100% jump right in to save a mama dog and her babies so (i tried to find the video on youtube but The Dodo doesn't title things well/easy for you to find)
> 
> https://twitter.com/dodo/status/1236290504997965824?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw%7Ctwcamp%5Etweetembed%7Ctwterm%5E1236290504997965824&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.democraticunderground.com%2F10181328047

Sora was glad he didn’t have to drive. Not that he was bad at it, or that he couldn’t, he was actually quite good if he did say so himself, but there was so much  _ snow. _ It was so white and unstable and his mind had been in an odd place all day, he just- he just couldn’t focus. Something was iggling his brain, but it wasn’t something he could take a firm grasp of. It was more of a feeling anyways. That something was going to happen. 

It didn’t make sense, especially not to say out loud when Riku asked him what was up. He had just shrugged and said “Don’t feel like paying that much attention today.” Which wasn’t completely a lie. He  _ didn’t  _ wanna pay attention, at least not to normal regular things. 

He had to be aware, but his awareness was in wandering. So he let it. He stared out at the pale expanse of world and the soft little speckles of white still drifting down. The radio was on low, and Riku was beside him letting him soak in his silence. 

Sora kept staring out the window. 

There was really no one else on the road- which was probably the smart thing. They shouldn’t even be out on the road, but they were. Sora couldn’t even remember  _ why _ at that moment, but suddenly as Riku was driving, something caught Sora’s attention and held it. 

_ Stop! _ He didn’t know if he actually said it out loud, but judging by Riku’s shout of his name and the curse that followed- he hadn’t. He only threw open the door to the still moving car and tumbled out, managing to stay on his feet. He felt like he was in a haze with tunnel vision. He could hear the slide of tires against the icy ground, the screech as Riku ground down on the brake. He could hear the alert of an open door and a lack of seatbelt. He heard a car door slam and footsteps crunching but still Sora didn’t move.

He had taken a few steps back down the road and just stood in the middle of it, slowly turning back to the direction they were originally heading, staring off into the struggling nature on the side of the road. Like he was a thousand miles away Sora heard Riku’s voice, he was coming closer but again, something caught Sora’s eye and before Riku had made it to him Sora went toward the creature coming at him. He met a very ragged, very mutt like dog half way. It’s eyes were so,  _ so  _ blue they shone against the pale snow. 

Sora crouched down and let the dog approach him. His heart broke as he saw how prominent it’s ribs were, and broke even further when he saw the clear evidence that the dog was clearly a mother. She seemed desperate as she pushed her wet little head against him- anywhere she could reach. Sora just reached out and pet her, finally falling from his stupor and looking to Riku, who was now the one in the road staring at Sora and the stray. 

Sora turned back to the mommy but something else grabbed his attention and he stood and took a step toward it. The mommy dog’s tail began to wag and nudged him, almost directing him to a small dark spot nestled under a small bit of hill beside the road. He heard Riku following from a distance, cautious but curious as Sora finally made it to the black spot and found out it was a pipe. 

Then he heard the whimpers and growls, and he fell to his knees and peered inside. 

His breath caught as he saw three little puppies deep in the pipe. This was their  _ home. _ They were using the pipe as shelter, and they were freezing and starving and Sora looked once more to the mom, stared into her eyes and saw the clear desperation. She wanted him to help her and her babies, and he was going to.   
  
He pulled off his glove and pet the wet head of the mom before looking at Riku, “She’s got puppies, Ri...we gotta help her, we gotta save them.” 

Sora watched as Riku seemed to deflate at hearing those words, no doubt sad for the dogs but grateful it wasn’t something worse.

“You aren’t crawling in there, not even you are small enough to get in and get out with them, so think of a plan.” Riku said as he slowly approached, comforting the mother dog as she physically showed her relief in the way she settled against Riku’s leg.

Sora frowned but laid on the snow anyways and tried to reach in. The puppies weren’t moving but they were terrified, Sora could see them tremble, and one was growling. His fingertips could barely brush the halfway point between the puppies and the opening of the pipe. 

He cooed to them and tried to coax them with their mom and wiggling fingers but nothing worked, all he achieved was upsetting the pups more and getting louder growls and whines.

“I have an idea,” Riku said, resting a hand on Sora’s shoulder, “first we gotta get mama warmed up, we can use the cage we were gonna give back to Terra.” 

Sora nodded as Riku picked up the dog. She didn’t even fight as they took her to the car and Riku settled her in the cage.

“Good, it’s still in here.” Riku sighed as he reached across the backseat and grabbed a broom they were also going to return to another friend.

Sora’s eyes lit up, “You’re a genius.”   
  
Riku just grinned as he held the broom out. Sora took it with giddy fingers and rushed back to the pipe, throwing himself to the ground to try and reach in.

“We have a problem!” He yelled as he sat up and met Riku’s eyes at the car, he saw the head tilt and continued, “It won’t reach them!”

He saw a frown mar Riku’s face before he held up a hand and made his way to the other end of the pipe. Sora watched him grab a long, really rather cool, curved branch and kneel at the other end of the pipe.

Without a word they both settled on their bellies and Riku gently nudged the puppies closer to Sora’s broom. They both watched as the poor little things stayed huddled but backed away from being poked until Sora could finally maneuver his broom behind all three and he gently started to pull the puppies closer. He had to sway the broom so no puppy got left behind, especially as they got more wiggly the closer they got. 

As soon as they were in arms reach Sora abandoned the broom and grabbed the nearest pup by the scruff. It was bigger than he thought it would be considering the conditions it was in, but it clearly had a good mom. He propped it in his elbow and grabbed another, needing a moment to wrestle them from wiggling to a drop. But he held them tight and then finally made the plunge for the last pup. His heart was racing as he held them all in his arms and he looked up to Riku, whose eyes were so bright and shining.

Sora felt himself grin, bright and sunny despite the winter wonderland around them.

“They have such a good mama,” Sora said as Riku helped him back to his feet, “let’s reunite this family!” 

Riku helped him across the slick road and opened the door and cage where Sora carefully deposited the babies. The look in her eyes as he settled them altogether brought tears to his own. He pulled a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around the back of the cage to provide more warmth then closed the car door and turned to Riku. 

“What do we do now?” 

Riku hummed, “I’d say vet, but I think that can wait until tomorrow, for now let’s just bring them home with us, and get them warm and fed.” 

Sora beamed up at him, “I love you.”

Riku only laughed and kissed the tip of Sora’s nose, “Get in the car, dork and don’t open it again mid-ride.”

Sora laughed and slipped around the car, “No promises!”

*

Sora wouldn’t be able to bring the cage in by himself, it was half his size and he didn’t want to jostle the poor family any more than they already had been, so instead he rushed inside and began making up a comfy little space for them.

They had a spare room they usually let family use when they came over, but now it was going to be the Puppy room! Sora gathered every extra blanket and pillow and towel he could find and made a comfy nest. He even wrapped the throw pillows with a sheet to make an actual bed form before immediately fluffing it with  _ more  _ pillows and blankets.

He helped Riku as much as he could with the cage, keeping it steady especially as he settled it on the floor, then kneeled beside it and opened it up.

He smiled at those still bright pale blue eyes, “Hey, mama. We’re home, you and your babies can rest in warmth now and we’ll make you dinner.” 

He held out a hand and she pressed her head against it before gently guiding her babies from the cage. She was cautious, but Sora knew he and Riku had already won her trust. They left her and her babies to explore the room and get more used to their scents as they went to the kitchen.

“Dogs like chicken right? Are the puppies even old enough for solid food or do they just drink from mama?” Sora asked as he pulled out the poultry. He mostly knew what he was doing in regards to them, there shouldn’t be anything wrong with some chicken for dinner!

Riku only shrugged, “I’m not sure, I don’t know anything about puppies other than they’re cute.” 

“Ah well, their mama will know, we’ll just make enough for all of them just in case, plus she can eat it tomorrow too!” Sora pumped a fist in enthusiasm and Riku laughed and settled behind Sora.

“Yeah, Mother knows best after all.”

They laughed and waited for the water to boil and chicken to cook together, “Thank you, for helping me help them…”

Riku pressed a kiss to the side of his head, “You don’t need to thank me for that, how could I deny you that? How could I just leave them there? Your big heart’s rubbed off on me.” 

Sora’s eyes sparkled as he looked up to him, “Does that mean we get to keep them?”


End file.
